Ma nouvelle vie
by harry severus potter snape
Summary: Se passe après sa 5me année. Son été est pire que tout, sa vie ne tiens qu'à un fil. Une personne va lui venir en aide mais qui ? Et que va devenir Harry ? Et surtout pourquoi cela est arriver ? Pour le savoir son histoire c'est ici.
1. Chapter 1

Le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de King's Cross pour les vacances d'été. Harry venait de finir sa cinquième année. Il franchit le portail pour rejoindre la gare moldue, là où son oncle l'attendait en grognassant contre son anormal de neveu pour le faire attendre alors qu'il pourrait se vautrer devant sa télévision.

Harry se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Il fit signe à ses amis pour leur dire au revoir. Vernon voyait rouge car son imbécile de neveu attirait l'attention sur lui, une chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Il lui mit un coup pied bien placé sur son postérieur.

Harry, lui dis rien et se mis en route pour rejoindre la voiture de son oncle. Une fois les bagages mis dans le coffre, la chouette dernière avec Harry, Vernon démarra sa voiture.

Tout le long du chemin, Harry était dans son monde, il écoutait à peine son oncle. De tout façon, il lui répétait à chaque fois les mêmes choses à savoir : « tu montes dans ta chambre une fois tes affaires immondes dans la cave », « tu feras le repas de se soir » et ainsi de suite. Dire que c'était la routine pour lui.

Tout se passa relativement bien durant la première quinzaine de juillet. Une liste interminable de corvées, les repas à faire, l'entretien du jardin et des fleurs, la lessive de la famille (jamais son linge, il n'avait pas le droit de le mettre dans la machine à laver de sa tante), l'entretien de la maison, les courses, le bricolage, etc. En résumé, toutes les tâches ingrates qu'ils pouvaient lui trouver, son oncle et sa tante les lui donnaient à faire.

Puis arriva vers le quinze juillet, où son cousin Dudley se fit prendre avec ses amis par la police moldue pour vol à l'étalage. La police le ramena chez lui et expliqua ce qu'il avait fait. Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, les agents repartaient.

Harry, qui ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, revint du jardin à ce moment-là. Plus qu'épuisé, il manqua de s'évanouir et se rattrapa à son cousin sans le vouloir.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais sale monstre ?! Lâche mon fils ! »

Vernon rugit et se lança sur Harry, et le premier coup tomba.

« Mais je n'ai pas fais exprès, mon oncle ! Je vous jure que j'ai eu un vertige ! »

Rien étonnant quand on sait qu'il ne mangeait pas convenablement. Au lieu d'avoir trois repas par jour, il ne mangeait que si son oncle l'y autorisait, et seulement du pain sec et un demi verre d'eau.

« Mais oui, tu me prends pour un con en plus ! »

Vernon continua à le frapper de toutes ses forces puis le traîna dans la chambre qu'il lui avait si charitablement prêter.

« Et tu ne bouges pas de là sauf pour les corvées, et tu n'auras pas à manger pendant le reste du mois ! »

Harry ne répondit rien car il n'avait rien à répondre de toute façon. Il s'installa sur le matelas qui se trouvait par terre, avec les ressorts qui en sortaient et la minuscule couverture très fine qui devait lui appartenir quand il était bébé. Il se disait que si Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à le tuer, ce serait son oncle qui le ferait, en l'affamant et le battant à mort, s'il continuait comme ça. Quelle vie de merde, personne ne pouvait être pire que son oncle. Voldemort paraissait un chaton à côté de lui.

Il s'endormit peu de temps, après mais seulement pour quelques heures. Néanmoins ce ne fut pas un repos tranquille : il revoyait les images de la guerre. Non, en fait juste quelques personnes. Il y avait Cédric Diggory, son parrain et ses parents. Ils lui reprochaient leur mort, disant que c'était de sa faute et qu'ils avaient de honte de lui, peu importe qu'il avait réussi à battre le plus grand mage noir du siècle.

Il se réveilla en sueur et en hurlant, alors que jusqu'à maintenant il réussissait à rester silencieux. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes après et c'est un bébé baleine qui entra dans la chambre.

« Je vais t'apprendre à crier comme une fillette de cinq ans, espèce de monstre ! »

Et Dudley remit une volée de coups de poing et de pied. Harry se débattit comme il pouvait mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, et il hurla de toutes ses forces.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience. Avec tous les coups qu'il venait de recevoir et sa fatigue, il n'avait pu résister plus longtemps.

Pendant qu'il était inconscient, sa magie le soigna des coups reçus. Quand il se réveilla toute douleur avait disparu mais pas les marques. Il se doutait que c'était sa magie qui l'avait soigné en partie, comme ça sa famille ne se douterait de rien.

Il descendit pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois son oncle, son cousin et sa tante installés à table, il monta à l'étage nettoyer la salle de bain, ranger la salle de jeux de Dudley, faire les poussières. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, il s'attaqua à la cuisine : débarrasser la table, faire la vaisselle.

Aujourd'hui, il devait faire les courses. Il prit l'argent nécessaire, qu'il mit dans sa poche, et sortit de la maison en faisant attention de ne pas tomber sur la bande de son cousin.

Le Centre commercial De Quais De Surrey était situé dans Rotherhithe, Sud Londres. On pouvait s'y rendre en autobus, ce que Harry était obligé de faire. Le trajet se déroula sans encombre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fit ses courses, se rendit à la caisse pour payer, puis fit le trajet inverse. Il rencontra certains voisins dans les rayons, qui le bousculèrent en lui lançant des regards venimeux, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, par habitude. Le bus arriva, il y monta puis une fois à destination, il descendit avec tous ses sacs de courses.

Pendant ce temps, Dudley appela ses amis, Piers, Dennis, Gordon et Malcolm. Il leur dit que son cousin était parti en courses et que quand il reviendrait, il faudrait lui tomber dessus sans qu'il puisse se défendre et l'emmener dans la cabane abandonnée de la forêt, située derrière l'arrêt de bus. Ils ricanèrent à cette perspective.

Lorsque le bus arriva, ils attendirent qu'il y ait plus personne autour de l'arrêt et passèrent à l'action. Harry n'avait rien vu venir. Il lâcha ses sacs sous le choc et fut traîné de force vers les bois. Pendant ce temps, Dudley ramassa les provisions et rentra chez lui. Quand il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ses parents le virent depuis le salon où ils regardaient une émission à la télévision, et son père demanda :

« Dis-moi, mon poussin, pourquoi c'est toi qui porte tout ça ? »

« Parce que j'ai vu Harry se diriger vers le parc, il a laissé les sacs de courses à l'arrêt du bus sans s'en occuper... »

« Quel bon à rien ce garnement ! Il aura une bonne correction quand j'aurais mis la main sur lui ! »

Vernon voyait rouge à présent. Dudley lui était content de son coup. Il sourit au commentaire de son père.

Une fois qu'il eut posé son chargement dans la cuisine, il ressortit pour rejoindre ses amis à l'endroit prévu. Sur place, il put voir que son cousin était attaché, avec une cagoule sur la tête. Et il put l'entendre se lamenter.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous de moi ? Je ne vous ai rien fais, laissez-moi partir par pitié ! »

Dudley se régala de la détresse de son cousin qui lui avait pourri sa vie.

« Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là ! On va pouvoir commencer. »

« Dudley c'est toi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je ne comprends pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? Car tu as pourri mon existence depuis que tu es venu habiter chez moi. Mon père est fou de rage à chaque fois qu'il te voit et ma mère a toujours peur de toi, donc aujourd'hui, tu vas payer pour tout ça. »

Harry commença à comprendre qu'il ne s'en sortirai pas indemne. Il commença à paniquer, il trembla, contre sa volonté, car il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il avait peur mais son corps le trahissait.

Dudley s'appuya contre le mur en face de son cousin pour pouvoir observer la correction. Il donna le signal de départ et les coup commencèrent à tomber. Ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient mais ils ne devaient pas toucher le visage pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Un coup, un deuxième, un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième. Harry combattit ses larmes qui menaçaient de dégringoler sur ses joues, il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à ses tortionnaires. Mais aucun bruit ne sortait de sa bouche. Puis il sentit une odeur de brûlé. Une cigarette ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il pensait que son cerveau déraillait. Mais une sourde douleur se fit sentir sur son bras droit.

L'odeur se fit de plus en plus sentir ainsi que les douleurs sur son bras. Là il comprit qu'on lui brûlait le bras et des gémissements sortirent de sa bouche, mais il ne voulait pas hurler.

Les coups et les brûlures continuèrent. Tout le monde se mit à rire. Son bras gauche fût aussi brûlé avec une cigarette. Il avait touché le fond, il ne pensait pas pouvoir subir pire.

Un coup de pied bien placé lui fit perdre momentanément conscience. Pendant ce temps, Piers, Dennis, Gordon et Malcolm l'avait déshabillé et avaient attaché ses mains aux poutres qui soutenaient la charpente du toit.

Quand il reprit connaissance, il ne comprit pas tout de suite que se qu'il se passait. Un coup de ceinture sur son dos, puis un coup de fouet. Ceinture, fouet, ceinture, fouet. Son dos était zébré de plaie d'où son sang s'écoulait doucement. Puis des brûlures de cigarettes, sur son dos et parfois sur ses blessures. Et là, il hurla de douleur, car elle était insupportable. On bâillonna sa bouche pour couvrir les cris. Et sans comprendre comment, une douleur où il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il pourrait avoir mal. Il se senti déchiré, écartelé, affligé, lacéré. Détruit. Il hurla de douleur, des larmes dévalaient ses joues.

Ça dura bien trop longtemps. Puis Dudley leur dit d'arrêter.

« J'espère que tu as compris. Si tu te trouve encore sur mon chemin, on recommence. Et ne me touche plus jamais. »

Puis ils le détachèrent et partirent, le laissant sur place. Harry essaya de se calmer, de réfléchir à se qui venait de se passer. Plusieurs heures passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se rhabiller puis se diriger vers la maison des Dursley.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel, et il se dit que cette journée était loin d'être finie : il allait devoir subir la colère de son oncle pour être en retard.

Une fois arrivé, il poussa la porte et constata que son oncle l'attendait de pied ferme.

« Alors vaurien, tu as passé ta journée à rien faire ? Tu es allé te reposer au parc ? Tu vas voir tu ne vas pas recommencer de sitôt ! »

Il lui donna une bonne raclée, des coups de sa ceinture qu'il avait enlevée pour l'abattre sur son dos, jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, il continua à le frapper avec ses pieds et ses poings.

Harry pleura de nouveau à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Il se roula en boule par terre pour se protéger au maximum. Mais c'était sans compter la ceinture.

Plus Harry se protégeait plus son oncle le frappait. Il avait marre de le frapper avec sa ceinture, alors il prit tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et lui balança à la figure.

Son oncle prenant plaisir à maltraiter le monstre qui était son neveu, commencer à bander. En effet son oncle avait depuis longtemps des envie perverses envers ce dernier. En grandissant il devait un bel jeune homme et cela il le reconnaissait mais ne l'avouait jamais à voix haute.

Il défit son bouton de pantalon et baissa sa barquette et fit descendre son pantalon avec son caleçon, puis entreprit d'arracher peu de vêtement qui resté sur Harry et commença à s'enfonçait en lui.

Harry recommençait à se débattre, il ne pouvait pas croire que cela recommencer, son oncle lui avait déjà dis quand il était plus petit que cela était de l'amour et que si il obéissais il arrêterait de le battre. Cela durait depuis des années, Harry ne pouvait pas savoir depuis quand exactement.

Une fois que son oncle est fini de le besogner tout tant le caressant son douceur cela s'en dire, il perdit connaissance. Il ne voulait plus rester sur Terre si c'est pour vivre tout ce qu'il avait vécu ce jour-là.

Cette routine avec son oncle dura plusieurs jours et tous les jours. Et le jour de son anniversaire arriva et son oncle rentra dans la chambre pour soit disant lui offrir son cadeau.

« Regarde qui vient te rendre visite pour ton anniversaire, et oui nous somme le 31 juillet. Et comme tu es une bonne catin je fais te faire plaisir. Regarde comme je bande déjà ! Tu vois comme tu me fais de l'effet ?! Tu es une bonne chienne et tu vas me faire une bonne pipe et gare a toi si ça me convient pas. »

Harry fit se que son oncle lui dit quand un conditionné. Puis une fois fais son oncle le retourne et le jette sur le lit et s'en fonce en lui.

Harry n'en pouvait plus et son esprit se retire dans un monde où il n'y a pas de douleur.

Son oncle ayant terminer son affaire se retira sans douceur, se rhabilla et commença et le battre de nouveau. La lampe de bureau atterrit sur sa tempe, la chaise, sur son dos, et un pied de la chaise s'enfonça dans son flanc droit. Du sang se déversa des multiples blessures, souillant le sol autour de lui. Avant de sortir en rigolant comme un dérater de la chambre lui balance :

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Ce fut avec plaisir qu'il accueillit les ténèbres qui venaient le chercher.

Les ténèbres avaient enveloppé son monde.  
Les ombres du Chaos semblaient vouloir l'engloutir...  
Mais la lumière ne s'était pas éteinte pour autant.  
Même au cœur du désespoir, l'espoir pouvait renaître.

Son oncle redescendit au salon en laissant son neveu baigner dans son sang. Hedwige la chouette sortit de sa cage entrouverte et s'approcha de son petit maître, lui pinça l'oreille, mais aucune réponse lui parvenait en retour. Elle s'envola à travers un carreau brisé de la fenêtre pour aller au seul endroit où elle pouvait trouver de l'aide pour sauver son maître.


	2. Chapter 2

_Son oncle redescendit au salon en laissant son neveu baigner dans son sang. Hedwige la chouette sortit de sa cage entrouverte et s'approcha de son petit maître, lui pinça l'oreille, mais aucune réponse lui parvenait en retour. Elle s'envola à travers un carreau brisé de la fenêtre pour aller au seul endroit où elle pouvait trouver de l'aide pour sauver son maître._

À Poudlard, le château était calme en cette période. En effet, il n'y avait plus d'élèves traînant dans les couloirs, bruyants etc. Il n'y avait que le personnel qui résidaient dans ce magnifique château ancien de plus d'un milliaire.

En ce jour, un seul enseignant était présent, il s'agissait de Severus Snape. Il était penché sur un chaudron plein de potion de pimentine pour remplumer les stocks de l'infirmerie que ses cornichons d'élèves ont utilisé. Il devait refaire le ravitaillement de tout façon. Laissons-le faire ses potions tranquillement.

Dans le couloir, une chouette recherché une personne qui pourrait venir l'aider, du moins secourir son maître. Elle continuait son chemin, tournant sur un couloir qui descendait en profondeur, puis sur un tournant aperçu une porte entre-ouverte, elle reconnu le maître de potion. Elle s'approcha progressivement sans lui faire peur, puis hulula pour informer sa présence au maître de potion.

Severus se redressa au son de la chouette et puis commença à grognasser qu'on ne pouvait pas le laisser en paix, puis en apercevant la chouette blanche, il l'a reconnu et commençait a blasphémer le garçon qui-à-survécu-pour-le-faire-chier.

« Viens là sale bête ! »

Hedwige lui hulula férocement pour lui faire comprendre que sa réplique ne lui a pas plus, mais s'approcha comme même.

En passant devant une bougie qui éclairait la pièce un reflet rouge attira l'œil de Severus. Il l'attrapa puis regarda si elle avait un parchemin accrocher à la patte, ne voyant rien commença à l'examiner pour voir si elle était blessée mais réalisant qu'elle ne l'était pas, se demanda comment elle a pu avoir du sang et surtout à qui il appartenait.

Hedwige commença à s'impatientait, pris dans son bec la manche du maître de potion et tira pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait venir avec elle. Severus intrigué par le comportement de la chouette de Potter, se décida de la suivre, sorti des cachots pour se rendre aux grandes portes pour sortir dans le parc, puis se dirigea vers le grand portail vert forgé, alla vers la zone de transplanage et atterri dans le Surrey à Privet Drive. A l'abri derrière un bosquet à deux pas du parc du quartier, il se dirigea vers le numéro 4, mais il fit attention de ne pas se faire voir et de rester dans l'ombre en cas d'attaque des mangemorts.

« On ne sait jamais, si ça se trouve ils ont trouver un moyen de rentrer dans la maison de Potter, mais pourquoi je n'aurais pas étais convoqué. Peut-être pour préserver ma soit-disant couverture ! Bref je suis entrain de radoter je commence a fatigué ou à me faire vieux ou alors je devient fou. De tout façon avec tout ses années d'espionnage cela devait arriver un jour ! »

Se dit Severus.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de la maison, il attendit un temps pour voir si il y avait du bruit ou pas. Remarquant qu'aucun trouble ne survenait de la maison il décida de rentrer doucement pour ne pas alerter les moldus qui vivaient dans la maison. Il aperçu des photos de la famille, du couple, d'un garçon d'une importance corpulence qui d'ailleurs ressemblait énormément au chef de famille. Mais aucun du satané garçon qui lui pourrie sa vie. À croire qu'il ne vivait pas dans cette maison mais dans une autre. Montant au premier étage là où se situait les chambres, il vit quatre portes dont une avec des verrous et les autres sans. Il ouvrit doucement celle du fond pour entre voir le garçon de la photo qu'il avait vu. Celle à gauche du garçon, se présentait celle des parents d'où on pouvait par ailleurs entendre des bruit de vrombissements assez sonore et peu distingué. Celle en face de la chambre parentale se trouvais la salle de bain.

Severus commençait a comprendre sans le comprendre qu'il avait du avoir tord sur l'enfance du rejeton de Potter senior. Il ne pu croire que la dernière porte, celle barricadé de verrous soit celle de Potter junior. Prit d'un gros doute il fis sauté silencieusement les verrous, poussa la porte et la fût la plus grosse claque de toute sa vie qu'il se prenait dans la figure.

Grâce à la lumière du réverbère, il pu constater la chambre où il se trouvait. Un bureau bancal, une armoire qui ne tenait on ne sait comment, une chaise renversé où il lui manquait un pied, une lampe cassée, mais surtout l'odeur qu'il y avait. Celle-ci devait insupportable. Une odeur de renfermé, d'urine, de sang, de matière fécal et le plus improbable de sexe.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'une forme et découvrit que cette dernière était le garçon-qui-à-survécu-mais-plus-pour-longtemps.

«Potter ! Potter vous m'endentez ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et Severus se dit que vu son état cela était mieux qu'il soit inconscient. Il vérifiait les potions qu'il avait emporté avec lui du moins les potions qu'il ne se séparer jamais au vu d'une réunion avec son 'maître' qui pourrait mal tourner.

Il pu voir qu'il avait une potion de soin, de la pimentine, une autre de post-doloris, une de sang coagulation, anti-douleur. Bref rien de extraordinaire pour le garçon.

Quand il commença à lancer le sort de diagnostique pour voir l'entendu des dégâts, un parchemin apparu et il détailla avec soin ce qu'il pourrait faire dans l'immédiat.

 _Cotes cassées_

 _Fracture des deux bras_

 _Fracture du tibia gauche_

 _Commotion cérébral_

 _Hémorragie interne_

 _Épaule droite démis_

 _Brûlure de cigarette_

 _Diverses coupures plus ou moins infectés_

 _Déchirure des ligaments croisés_

 _Défaillance des organes interne_

Severus se senti défaillir suite à la lecture du parchemin et le plus qui le choqua, il ne pouvait pas y croire car cela pouvait avoir plusieurs conséquences surtout au niveau noyau magique.

Ceci ne pouvait que être le résultat du viol.

Une fois que Severus pris une fiole de revitalisant, il pu commencer les premiers soins. Premièrement le mettre sous charme de stase. Une fois fait, il lui envoya une fiole de potion d'anti-douleur dans l'estomac, il lui enleva le pied de chaise qui se trouvait dans son flanc droit. Il le soigna comme il le pu, lui mettre des bandages autours des blessures saignantes. Puis une fois fait, prit le garçon dans ses bras, il remercie que ce dernier ne soit pas conscient mais Harry eu comme même un geste de tremblant au moment où Severus le pris dans ses bras. Il lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes. Il ne su pas comment il pouvait faire ça mais il ne s'en réoccupait pas.

Il sorti de la maison, avança vers le point de transplanage mais il ne savait pas si il devait le ramener à Poudlard ou pas. Et surtout qui appeler pour l'aider dans la tâche qui s'avérer hard.

Décidant que tout se trouvait chez lui, il prit la décision de le ramener là-bas. Il transplana au manoir Snape.

Une fois arrivé dans le hall de son manoir, un elfe de maison apparu, Severus lui demanda de préparer tout le matériel de soin, et une chambre au premier étage à coté de la sienne. Une sa charge installé dans la chambre, il commença par soigner le plus important mais voyant qu'il n'arriver pas tout seul demanda à son elfe de prévenir son ami en le priant de se ramener au plus vite. Severus de son côté activa un médaillon pour prévenir Madame Pomfresh, celle-ci lui avait donné pour qu'elle vienne le soigné et savait que c'était urgent. En effet une fois, il revenait d'une réunion de mangemort dans un état épouvantable et qu'il ne voulais pas se faire soigner par cette dernière. Il faut le comprendre qu'il avait comme sa fierté et qu'il était un homme. Mais elle lui passa un tel savon qu'il ne pouvait rien contre le dragon comme il s'amusa à l'appeler.

Cinq minutes plus tard les deux protagonistes étaient arrivé. L'elfe les accompagna dans la chambre et découvrit Harry et Severus. Harry lui dans le lit dans un état et Severus désemparé.

Severus en voyant les deux personnes en qui il avait le plus confiant leurs expliqua la situation de Harry.

« J'ai découvert Harry chez ses relatifs blessé j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu mais il est dans un état que je ne peux pas le soigner tout seul, Pompon voici la liste que le charme de diagnostique à révélé. »

Pompon prit la liste et au fur à mesure blanchi, Lucius lui aussi avait pris connaissance de la dit liste. L'infirmière leur demanda de sortir de la chambre pour qu'elle s'en occuperait et elle ne voulais personne dans ses pattes.

Les deux amis sortir de la chambre et Lucius se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait un bar avec de la boisson assez forte et la situation en elle même était assez éprouvante.

Il tendit un verre à Severus, s'installa sur le fauteuil puis regarda son ami faire les cents pas dans son salon.

Severus lui réfléchit. Est-ce qu'il devait prévenir le directeur ou pas ? Est-ce que ce dernier était au courant de la situation du garçon ? Si oui, pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ? En réfléchissant plus, il pouvait revoir Harry à chaque rentrée dans l'état où ce dernier revenait des vacances dans un état plus ou moins dégradant. Il se retourna pour voir Lucius l'observer sans rien dire.

« Dis-moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Est-ce que je dois prévenir Dumbledore ou pas ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant de sa situation ? Et si oui, pourquoi n'avoir rien fais ? »

« je ne sais pas mon ami, mais si j'en crois les propos de mon fils, Potter devrais être choyer dans sa famille et... »

« Lucius, tu as bien vu dans l'état où il est ? Ne me dis pas qu'il choyer ce gosse ? »

« Je ne fais que dire les propos de mon fils, mais sache que Draco m'a dis qu'il avais surpris une conversation surprenante. En effet quand il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, Harry lui s'y trouvait aussi, en effet il était à cause d'un accident lors de l'entraînement de quidditch. Le directeur discutait avec l'infirmière. Elle lui disait que Potter était sous alimenté et qu'il avait de nombreuses blessures qu'il avait et que ce n'ai pas la première fois qu'elle lui disait. Donc oui il est au courant, mais il lui disait qu'il devait sûrement se 'battre' avec son cousin, et que ce n'était en aucun cas de la maltraitance. Mais après je ne sais pas plus il faut voir avec elle si elle peut nous éclairer un peu plus sur ce cas. »

Une fois la conversation terminé, ils se plongèrent dans leur réflexions propre à eux. Les soins dureraient plus de trois heures au total.

L'infirmière descendit pour se rendre au salon, se laissa tombé dans le canapé qui se trouvait près de la cheminée.

« Bon j'ai terminé avec les soins pour le moment, pour ce qui est de ses bras même avec les potins de soins et de repouss'os il aura encore un peu de séquelles mais rien d'irréversible pareil pour les autres blessures. Pendant une à deux semaines il faudra lui tous sorte de potions pour l'aider à se soigner. Le plus dure c'est t'attendre pour voir ce qu'il en ai de son noyau magique et de son mental. En effet à la suite des soins j'ai découvert de cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il subissait des abus sexuelles sur plusieurs jours. Donc pour le moment il faut attendre qu'il se réveil. »

« Pompon, il faut que je te demande si cela dure depuis longtemps ou pas ? Si c'est un cas isoler ? De tes réponses il faudra prévenir le directeur ou pas. »

Suite aux paroles de Severus, elle se tendis. Elle était sous serment médical. Elle ne pouvait pas révéler tout le dossier de son patient, mais là il le faillait et surtout ne pas prévenir le directeur.

« Écoutez, en temps normal je ne devrais rien relever du dossier médical d'un patient quelconque, mais là il en va de la vie de Mr Potter. En effet devrait en avertir son tuteur magique qui est Albus Dumbledore, mais je ne craint qu'il soit aussi blanc que l'on dis. Ce dernier étant au courant de la situation du jeune homme, car je le prévient à chaque rentrée l'état dans le quel il revient du monde moldu. En effet ce n'ai pas la première fois qu'il revient en étant blessé. Tous les ans il revient blessé mais le soucis c'est que je ne peux rien faire car Mr Potter refuse tout dialogue concernant ses parents moldu. Quand j'en part au directeur ce dernier me dis qu'il doit de se 'battre' avec son cousin, mais je n'y crois pas et quand je lui dis il me sort que je fabule. Donc jusqu'à maintenant j'étais main lié. Jusqu'à là je n'ai pas trop fais attention, mais il est vrai qu'à chaque fois que je recevait Mr Potter dans mon antre, le directeur arrivait dans les cinq minutes qui suivaient. Et un jour alors que j'apportai une quelconque potion à mon patient j'ai observer Dumbledore lui donné une autre potion que je ne reconnu pas. Je ne me suis pas montrer tout de suite et j'ai observé et je découvris qu'il lui lancé des charmes en plus mais ne reconnu aucun. Même avec mes sort de diagnostiques. Quand je me suis approché du lit, la fiole reposait sur la table de nuit, je m'en suis emparré pour la faire analyser mais Dumbledore ne sait pas aperçu que j'avais la fiole car j'en avais posé d'autre à coté. J'ai contacté un ami dans l'hôpital de St Mangouste pour faire l'analyse et quand il m'a donné le résultat je suis tombé sur le cul. »

Elle pris une pause, bu une gorgé de thé, regarda Lucius et Severus qui avait toute son attention. Severus qui bouillait de plus en plus lui demanda.

« Et c'était le résultat ? »

« Une potion de réduction de magie irréversible. On ne peux rien faire, je suis désolée. »


	3. Chapter 3 INFO

Bonjour tout le monde,

je me permets de vous mettre une note d'information ici.

Alors voici quelques informations :

Pour ce qui est de la publication, il n'y a pas de rythme régulière

j'écris quand j'ai les idées puis je relis tous mes chapitres depuis le début, supprime, rajoute, modifie souvent mon chapitre pour qu'il me convienne

la mise en place de la trame que je prévois et déjà sur papier et j'en relève au fur et mesure mais pas tout d'un coup sinon il n'y a pas de suspense pour la suite

et pour finir pour le moment je n'ai pas de beta pour me recorriger donc si il reste des fautes je suis vraiment désolé. Pour ceux qui serait intéresser merci de me contacter par MP.

Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 3 et j'en suis à la moitié de celui-ci

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette note informative.

HSPS


End file.
